User talk:Matt-256/Archive 3
Yo Can I use Dean Jackson in my story, Halo: Innies Out? -- Sgt. johnson 14:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Halo: Deeper We Go I just read the Prologue and I think it is fantastic. I honestly think that you could get this published if the all the chapters are like that. Just a note I made a small correction on one of the links. If you are wondering It is Randall-099 it was a small error in the name. Keep up the good work =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 13:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling RE:Norse Mythology? Ya, its my favorite of what I consider the three big mythologies(Greek,Norse,Egyptian). But ya Norse is definitely my favorite. RE: Chapter One is up I read chapter one and again I am extremely impressed I hope I can write as good as you. The pictures I am unsure of when I will have them finished as I am leaving for Manchester. Hopefully I should have them done before the New Year. But if I don't talk to you before then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Halo:Go in Deeper(I Think) Regarding that I read it and it's very good. But my three SPARTANs (Joshua David and Eve) are in silver team but you put them as white team and someone else as leader of Silver Team were Joshua. Did you mean that or was it an Accident? [[User:ODST Joshie|'Lt.']][[User Talk:ODST Joshie|'McCallan']] The Pictures Just wondering can I have SPARTAN's wielding Battle Rifles or is the setting to soon. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Here are some of the first lot of Images hope they are OK and Happy New Year from Rainy Broke England =] 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:45, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Quick question did you get my add on windows live messenger? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Cause I did but you didn't seem to get should I add you again? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 21:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vitika Yeah. Sure. However, the Vitika only left a single relic. The Quakegate. I don't knwo how you would incorporate that into your worshiping story-type-thing...-- How about a crashed scout ship? No body, just the ship buried in the sand or something...-- MJOLNIR-IV/O Hey, I noticed that we both used the same armor permutation for our SPARTAN characters! What are the chances of that? (I refer to SPARTAN-108 and SPARTAN-091.) I thought that since you have 108 working for ONI that it would make sense if both 091 and 108 used the same base variant of armor, the Mjolnir-IV/O (O for ONI). Would that work for you? I'm currently working on an article for it, and wanted to know if I could put Lavernius down as a user. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 13:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) S-II Class III Been a while since we talked bout these guys, hasn't it? Anywhoo, I'm spooling up new images with SPI armor RIGHT NOW (10:13 pacific time, friday, 2/27/08), and was wondering if you could get rid of the images on Violet and Cyan Team in preparation for this. There basically the same images, all around, but with SPI armor and a few tweaks. I've gone ahead and put all the images in, along with editing out the 000T part (New version has (III) after instead of T). Still some things I need to fix though, that I need permission. May I move the names of the guys on Orange Team? They still read: *SPARTAN-039T *SPARTAN-024T *SPARTAN-007T but corrected would look like *SPARTAN-039(III) *SPARTAN-024T(III) *SPARTAN-007T(III) Thanks. And if you don't like my edits, feel free to undo them. I've grouped them into one large lump, so they can easily be undoed. WARDOG Continues Question Can I use your Lavernius-108 in an article I'm making called "The Leonidans". It'll be about the four Spartans in the Necros project that were "officially" KIA. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) WARDOG Thanks, glad to hear it. BTW, would you mind giving me a brief review of my SPARTAN on its' talk page? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Leonidans Not a bad idea. Be kinda interesting; after all, Riker ain't exactly the friendliest Spartan around. He'd likely be one to remember something for 25 years, even if he thought someone was dead ;). I had written into Riker's article that Riker was rescued by the same Prowler as Lavernius, and it was the two speaking together that pulled apart ONI's well-kept web of lies. I had written that Riker mourned the other II's deaths a lot, so finding out Lavernius was really alive would be joyful for him; if he were one of Riker's few friends, it'd be even better. I'm thinking, and how about this: Lavernius was one of Riker's few friends (perhaps they'd become friends after Lavernius had saved Riker from a fight or something), but shortly before augmentations the two had some form of disagreement, and so Riker had a grudge; of course, he would then think Lavernius had died in augments (as Lavernius would think of Riker), and Riker would be sad for not having forgiven his friend. Of course, when the two get back together, there'd be a good reunion, and the two would obviously forgive each other. The two could be quite good friends, and perhaps their companies could work closely together or cross-train slightly. In any case, suggestions are very welcome. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) The friendship sounds fine with me. As for the Leonidans, I'm not sure.... ah, what the heck, might as well. Here we are, I made the article The Leonidans. Feel free to expand it as you wish. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Halo: Deeper We Go Really good chapter Matt great to see you writing again. I look forward to more Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 22:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) As per 1st Lt Aiden, awesome chapter. Can't wait for more. Per everyone, pretty cool. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 08:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, hit him for me if you can. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 08:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'll happily make the cover. I need to know what image/images you want on it, so i can merge them like with some of the other covers i've done before. I want my cookie =] I know what it is but I dont wanna give it away from the others Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Halo: DWG Indeed Yes, I'm kinda sorta back now. I've got a whole list of stuff for me to do. Trying to balance that with Halo Custom Edition madness. I think I have one: Ldgh 'Rehodee. Yes, its quite fine. New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Not so fast Good memory, but I haz a solutionz. My GSGT, Bruce Jacobs, is kind of a place holder because I didn't know who to put there. I think it would be a good place to put good old Seamus. Its a command role, but not a super important one, and thus would be a good place to observe while relatively unnoticed. Sound good? :(:(:( Wow. Your single comment on my YE page has by far killed all my love of this place. Thank you, I am now free from this place forever. You have sapped my love and all my respect for this wonderful wiki, and now I shall leave and never return. Thanx. You You do it. My internet is going offline and I can't. Ok, couple things Ok, I'm revising the S-II Class III program a little bit. Few things: 1. I'm changing the start date from 2537 to 2540, and making the graduation date 2548. I'm going to change all the birthdates of the Class IIIs correspondingly. 2. Can we use Dean Jackson as the trainer for the Class IIIs, like how Mendez trained the Class Is? It occured to me that we have almost no information on actual training procedures or trainers. Thanks, Cool Cool, I thought we had, but I just wanted to make sure. I changed the birthdates for a reason I must admit that its kind of selfish: I'm writing a very long article on one the S-II Class IIIs, with about 1-2 pages on each operation, and about 8 operations a year. Aka, the change of dates allows me to write 24-48 less pages. Oh, and one more thing: don't not write your article because I made one! I would hate to have a dead fanon on my conscience. Lol. But seriously, write your article. RE: DWG Cancellation My character will still be available, you are a talented writer and am interested to what you will do my character. All the best Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 11:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Mine too. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 19:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes but very slowly am taking some me time. In other words putting myself first for a change =] Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 00:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Allegiance vs Deva Conflict Sounds like a brilliant idea. Seriously, this could be the start of something big. Losing planets is fine by me, just stay away from my core worlds! Also I would say that the Allegiance are quite technologically advanced, especially when it comes to warships. They are more advanced than the Covenant and the UNSC. I would say Tier 1. Although they can manipulate gravitational forces, create AI with full sentience, fabricate super-dense materials, and perform super-accurate Slipspace navigation, they can't yet build worlds. I accept that the Deva would be much more advanced than this though. Triton-class Heavy Destroyer. This is a good example of their capabilities. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 12:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Even still, the Allegiance haven't come from another galaxy, they haven't got their technology from the Precursors. In space combat i reckon a ratio of 3:2 Allegiance casualties to Deva casualties, and then on ground I think the Allegiance would lose quite badly. -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 12:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Just so you know, I have no problem blowing up the Allegiance's ships, just I'm saving most of the named ones for the Swarm War- it does last 145 years. -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 12:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Just a quick qestion, do you know what date the Deva arrived in the milky way galaxy? -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 13:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Also, what kind of weaponry do the Deva use? -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] ''And listening...'' 16:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Saulosian Hey matt, its me. Ive been working on the species and i wnated you to read it and tell me of what you think. Its still under construction though and might need to be worked out. I just got their early history down. Laters ;P My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? 05:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-057 halfway done sir. I request that you read and tell me your input. Bye. my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hey can you get on IRC. It's your old friend. You should know who it is. I had made a decision you didn't agree with but accepted. Anyway, I need you to get on #halo-fanon. Thx. --Shadowcast 21:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) S-IV Update }} Yo